Mitsu Shuffle!
by RaiStorm
Summary: Ten little drabbles inspired by ten different songs. Enjoy! Mio x Ritsu


Just a little something to hold you over until I update Absolute.

Ten mini-snapshots inspired by songs on my iPod, chosen at random, of course. :)

* * *

**Mitsu Shuffle**

_**Last Kiss by Pearl Jam**_

You only remember bits and pieces. Maybe its better that way. Screaming tires and busting glass, crunching metal and a painful scream. It was supposed to be the perfect night, a fancy dinner followed by that romantic movie she'd been dying to see. Now you're dying to see her one last time, but its too late. Nothing left now but the hope that when your time comes, you will have been good enough to reunite with her. She was an angel sent from God, but now God has stolen her back.

_**Spiraling by Keane**_

Ritsu wrapped her knuckles on her desk and tapped her foot to a drum rhythm in her head. Impatience crept up from her toes to her fingertips like hundreds of crawling spiders. _Only five more minutes… _The clock ticked slower just to amuse itself at her anxiousness. Time was time, after all… it could go on all day if it wanted. But finally, as if Father Time had taken pity on the struggling teen, the bell rung. She vanished like a ghost into thin air. "Ritsu?" Mio jumped at the sudden appearance of the bouncing drummer next to her in the hallway. The bassist squeaked as she was lifted off the ground in a bear-crushing hug. "I missed you so much, Mio!"

"O-Oi! Let me down, I _just_ saw you last period!"

**_You're Not Alone by Saosin_**

"I'm terrified…" She mumbled, voice only loud enough for my ears. Very uncharacteristic of her. "That you will find someone better. It wouldn't be that hard, you know."

"Dummy…" I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled when she fixed that amber gaze into me. I answered those questioning eyes. "If I've been stuck with you this long, then I think the invisible thread holding us together must have been tied really tight. I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

_**The Beauty and the Tragedy by Trading Yesterday**_

You walk away. You should have waited, she wasn't ready. Sure, you both _knew_ each other's feelings, but it was unspoken to never act on them. You just _had_ to break the fragile pane of glass between yourselves, just _had_ to take the plunge. Good going, kid. Now she's crying and you're about to, and you want nothing more than for that Honda passing by to swerve to the right and kill you right then and there. Being hit by a car would probably hurt less. Damn.

_**Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead**_

"Mio!" An urgent whisper that wasn't even quiet enough to be called a whisper sliced through the silence of my bedroom like a guillotine. Ice shot through my veins in a panic as I turned my gaze to the window. _What are you doing here! _I wanted to scream, but that would wake them up, so I didn't. "C'mon! We're leaving, pack up your stuff." I didn't have to, it was already packed. I had a hunch. Tossing my backpack over my shoulder and making sure to take Elizabeth, I crept across the darkness. As Ritsu helped me down the ladder from the second story, I couldn't help but whisper: "Good riddance… Mom, Dad," through my bedroom window.

_**She is the Sunlight by Trading Yesterday**_

As we lay in the grass just outside of my house I couldn't help but smile. I find that I "fall into myself" too often, you know… letting fear rule me, thinking too much, bringing myself down, that kind of thing. That's what she told me anyway. I know a lot of things, but sometimes she makes me feel stupid when she come out of nowhere with philosophical stuff like that. But what I _do_ know, is that I would fall forever is she wasn't here. Then again… she also thinks its "cute" that I'm a scaredy-cat and a worry-wart and an over-thinker. Yeah... she told me that too.

_**Won't Back Down (Bring You Hell Remix) by Fuel**_

"Where is he?" The boys gave me a shocked wide-eyed stare and one of them pointed to a door on the other side of the room. I nodded my gratitude and slammed the door behind me.

"Oh… hey there Ricchan," he waved, flashing an unctuous grin. "How hav- guh!" He couldn't finish his smart-ass remark because he was too busy eating my fist. I grabbed his greasy hair and brought his nose to my knee with so much force that he actually whimpered like a sissy as blood poured from his face. Before he lost consciousness, I made sure my message was clear.

"The first one was for calling me Ricchan. The second was for what you did to her."

_**Structure by Innerpartysystem**_

She watched her best friend finish off another bottle. The brunette hiccupped and chuckled drunkenly, eyes glazed over with inebriation. Mio shook her head and tried to choke back tears. What number was this? Five? That's too much for her small, sixteen year old body. Probably too much for anybody, especially at one time. Ignoring her slurred calls, Mio left. _Why did you change, Ritsu?_

_**The Way by Fastball (Continuation of Sell Your Soul)**_

We drove away. That's all, we drove until we forgot where we were originally going. I couldn't be more happy. The roads were paved with gold as the sun rose to greet us at the end of the horizon. She said this was the best choice, they were smothering me, constricting me. They didn't want me to be with her, but she refused to take that. Thank god she did, I probably would've rolled over, belly up, right there. In fact, I know I would've. They've always had control. But now, I'm in control. I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek in an unspoken 'thank you.'

_**All Black by Good Charlotte**_

"Wahhh! Sawa-chan!" I screeched as I was dragged by the collar to the closet. Mio was already held captive. No one else tried to help us, in fact… they were snickering at the situation. I growled in frustration, Sawa-chan had me in an iron grip.

"These clothes will be perfect for the Halloween party…" the semi-sane teacher chuckled darkly as she slowly backed us into the corner. Mio shot me a terrified look and I could only send her a fearful glance. It was probably like looking into a mirror. I don't remember what happened next but a few moments later I found myself in an itchy costume.

"Ah! Richann is an undead groom! Scary…" Yui wiggled her fingers and "oohed" for effect. I gasped and examined my attire. I was, indeed, a zombie in a tux. Bones lined my sleeves and a ribcage was plastered onto my undershirt. All complete with skeleton mask and top hat. Mio was… you guessed it! Undead bride. Her dress was black with bones and ribcage as well. I couldn't see much else because she was huddled underneath the table chanting, "I didn't see it, I didn't see it, I didn't see it."

* * *

I wasn't tagged for this, I'm gonna tag others anyway! But if you want to do it, just put your iPod on shuffle and write ten little drabbles about your favorite couple. Or anything about the show in general. I just chose Mio and Ritsu 'cause they are teh heart.

I'm officially starting this little game here in the K-ON! fandom. Once you're tagged you have to tag three others. Go for it! Hahahaha! (And no cheating.)

I tag: Reven Firebane, TamaoXNagisa4EVER, aaaaand Silver-Eyed-Rukia


End file.
